


Mistake

by Pitbulls_Sunglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Light-Hearted, Oops, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitbulls_Sunglasses/pseuds/Pitbulls_Sunglasses
Summary: A fun little take on the story of the police officer posing as a drug dealer arresting another police officer posing as a drug buyer.
Kudos: 8





	Mistake

“How do I look?” Bokuto asked his tiny associate, Hinata, and his long-time friend Kuroo as he spun around to show them his outfit. “Like a homeless person” Kuroo looked him up and down. “Thanks” Bokuto pouted. This was his third attempt to look like your average drug dealer. 

Their current case was to arrest the random people buying and selling marijuana around Tokyo. 

Right now, Bokuto was trying to pose as a dealer to arrest a junkie but his attempts to look the part were futile. “Here let me help you” Oikawa came up and took away the all to obvious hoodie and baseball cap that just screamed _look I’m hiding_. “Wear this” he handed Bokuto a rather nice button up. “And fix your hair” Hinata took a comb and began to restyle it. “Act more casual. Loosen up, you look as stiff as Oikawa in a church” Kuroo added, earning a dirty look from Oikawa. 

“Why the hell do you three know so much?” Bokuto questioned, rather worried. “You forget my friend. You’re accompanied by a former stripper, a former weed dealer, and last but not least, the best undercover tangerine to exist” Kuroo pointed to Oikawa, Himself, and Hinata, respectfully. “Yea I still don’t know how you pull those jobs off” Bokuto addressed Hinata “Its all about being flexible… and this face and body are a huge help too” he gave his signature bright smile. “Nobody expects to get a cap in their ass from a tiny ginger twink” Kuroo laughed. 

“There. MUCH” better Okawa stood back to admire his work. “That’s actually really good, classy but casual, put together but street rough, and respectable but a little bit of a bastard” Kuroo nodded at Oikawa. “And damn Hinata you even made his face look different” “You have to change the frame” Hinata finished off Bokuto’s new side sweep hairdo that they had dyed completely black. 

“Alright let’s get going!” Kuroo dragged them into a car. Their destination was a gay strip club downtown that was known among the streets to sell high-quality weed. “We’re really damn lucky your old job let us in to investigate” Kuroo pulled into a spot across the street from the club. “Ah, smells like home” Oikawa took a dramatic breath “Smells like alcohol and STD’s” Bokuto huffed at Oikawa as he looked around the area. “Shut up you two and let’s go over the plan one more time” Kuroo stopped them before the taunting started. 

\-- 

“Put this on” Kageyama handed Akaashi a long blonde wig “We’re trying to make him look like a junkie not a prostitute” Kenma looked up from his laptop. “Put on this jacket” Iwazumi handed Akaashi the clothing “On top of a hoodie??” Kageyama looked baffled. “Its fashion…” Kenma felt slightly attacked seeing as that was a regular outfit for him outside of work. 

“Why must I be the druggie?” Akaashi mumbled as he looked in the mirror. “Because I used to work at that club, Kenma is our tech man… plus he hates people, and Kageyama…” Iwazumi faded off. “Kageyama’s not very good with communication” he chose to end the sentence as nice as possible. 

“If we get this case before the west division then this puts us on top” Iwazumi was really hoping to rub it in Oikawa’s face. Both once worked together at the club a few years back, Oikawa a popular stripper and himself a slutty dressed security guard. Although he did not perform, men always tipped him, which he never complained about. They still kept a close relationship although they worked for opposing branches of the same station now. 

“Come on, let’s get going” they gathered up when Akaashi had finished combing his hair back. 

“How exactly do I find a drug dealer? Do I just go around and ask _Hey got any weed_ ” Akaashi felt nervous about messing the job up. “No. Just try to be natural and find someone to talk to first then let it go from there” Iwazumi felt old having to guide Akaashi even though he was only a year younger. “Now get your ass out there” he patted Akaashi’s arm as he left. “He isn’t coming back is he” Kenma watched the man stumble across the street. “Nope”. 

\-- 

Bokuto sat at a table looking around and occasionally getting distracted by the strippers “Stop those gay thoughts and pay attention” Kuroo yelled through his earpiece. “Sorry…” Bokuto grumbled, shaking away the thoughts in the back of his head. 

“Hey big boy, want to play~?” A young man came up to him and latched onto his arm “PFFFTTT! Yea _big boy_ Bokuto. Let’s play” Oikawa wheezed into the speaker. “Uhhh… I’m here with someone” Bokuto tried to push him off “The more the merrier” he hummed uncomfortably close. _Someone please help me!_ he cried internally. 

“Hey what took you so long?” Bokuto tapped on the arm of a random man passing by, giving him a _save me_ look. “I was uh… getting a drink” he read his situation. ‘Small horny man’ as Bokuto named him, pouted and walked away when Bokuto stopped paying attention to him. “Thanks, I owe you” Bokuto let out a breath of relief. 

“Dammit, this was getting good” Oikawa sighed sadly. 

A lightbulb immediately went off in Bokuto’s mind “Hey I wouldn’t suppose you know anyone looking to buy right?” he asked Akaashi in disguise. _Jackpot_. “Actually, you caught me in a good spot” Akaashi was thankful he did not have to use his poor undercover skills to ask around.

“How much you looking to buy?” Bokuto remembered his weed lessons with Kuroo, _grams_. 

“Small”. 

“E…excuse me?” Bokuto’s mind went blank. He never learned this. _The fuck is small supposed to mean??_

“No Akaashi! He means in grams!” Iwazumi screamed through the earpiece. “Oh uh… three?” Akaashi felt like a complete moron. “Sure sure. Can we go to a more private place?” Bokuto had the bastard right where he wanted. “Of course, lead the way” Akaashi followed the rather handsome dealer into a side room when- 

“Freeze Tokyo police dep…” They both cut off and stood in dead silence just staring at each other while holding up their gun. 

“What the fuck is going on Bokuto?! ARREST HIM!” 

“Akaashi quit playing around and arrest him!!” 

In the flash of an eye both were on the floor wrestling to pin the other down. Akaashi had successfully slapped Bokuto’s gun away but not before Bokuto did the same. Eventually Bokuto’s brute strength won and had Akaashi on his back and his hands pinned above his head. “I got him” Bokuto spoke to his earpiece “Alright we’re on the way” Kuroo responded. 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing but let me up!” Akaashi growled from bellow “Send back up!”. “On our way!” Iwazumi Shouted back. 

“Yea right, _send back up_ ” Bokuto mocked. “Hey quit squirming” Bokuto bent down to hold his arms a little tighter. Akaashi angrily looked up into the man’s eyes… amber eyes… amber eyes with slit-like pupils “B…Bokuto??” Akaashi took his shot. _No, it can’t be him! The east division had gotten the case first!_

The man tensed “Huh? What did you say?” Bokuto felt his heart drop. “Bokuto! Its me! Akaashi! Check my wallet!” Akaashi pointed to his hip that was hidden under the hoodie. Bokuto looked at him suspiciously, he admitted that the man looked a lot like Akaashi, but his training said to not trust him. Bokuto shifted so he could hold both of Akaashi’s wrists with one hand and he slowly reached to look at the wallet. Sure enough, the ID and badge were inside. “Dammit!” Bokuto released his hands. “Why do you guys always meddle!” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “US?! We had the case first!” Akaashi snapped and tried to get up. “Uh… Bokuto… can you get off?” Akaashi blushed a little at Bokuto’s body still hovering above. “Oh!” He looked down to move. 

“Move one inch and we shoot” Iwazumi and Kageyama stood behind him, unaware that it was Bokuto. “Freeze!” Oikawa burst through the door followed by Kuroo coming in from the window and Hinata hopping down from god knows where. “Iwachan!!!” Oikawa happily ran towards Iwazumi “I’ll shoot you too Oikawa” he turned to point it at him. 

“Its over Iwazumi. It's just Bokuto undercover as a dealer” Akaashi felt like an idiot for not paying more attention, he had gotten so used to the man’s black and silver spikey hair that the black side-swept hairdo completely canceled out everything else. 

“What the fuck?” Kageyama finally caught on. “Let’s just go” Iwazumi sighed and put his gun away. “Hey Kenma, tell the boss this was a bust” he radioed in. “Hey wait for me” Akaashi pushed Bokuto off and followed. 

“Alright you guys, let’s get going too.” Kuroo hopped back out the window despite the door being wide open. “There are other chances, right _big boy?_ ” Kuroo dodged the smack Bokuto threw at him snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a fun little story with tiny hints. I still think its funny that the cops arrested each other pfffftt!


End file.
